The Bloat
The Bloat is a boss added in the Wrath of the Lamb DLC. He is the posthumous version of Peep . He can be encountered in Necropolis, The Womb or Utero or as a miniboss in The Chest. His eyes are popped out right from the beginning of the fight. Behavior The Bloat's offensive consists of the following: *The Bloat will fire two blood beams from both his eyeholes. (a bit smaller than a Brimstone Laser) Bloat will only do this if the player is standing directly in front or to the sides of him. There is 'no reaction time or clear indication '''when he uses this attack. However, if you are aware and fast enough, you can tell he is about to use this attack when he bobs down. This is his only new attack when compared to Peep. *A spray attack that sends globs of blood flying out in a radial burst pattern. *A launcher that brings him crashing down on the location he last saw the player standing in. Much like the next attack, a puddle of red creep is created where he lands. *Spawning a puddle of creep that damages you if you stand in it. This goes away after 5-6 seconds. *Both of the Bloat's eyes start detatched from their sockets, much like one of the champion versions of Peep. These will patrol the room and damage the player if he crosses paths with them. Since The Bloat will attack you with his blood-beams if you are standing to the front or sides of him, it is best to attack him from behind. Otherwise, he behaves nearly exactly like Peep. If you're not behind him try to shoot tears diagonally at him while moving without entering his "blood-beam-area". There is a way to lock him in a pattern of constantly firing his blood-beams, similarly to Monstro II , but this takes ''incredible reaction, since the attack comes so quickly, unlike Monstro II. Simply stay in front of him until he fires his blood beam, then attack him from the side. When he fires his side-blood beams, move back in front of him. Lather, rinse, and repeat. Notes Upon the start of the battle, it is also worth knowing, that since the entrances are directly beside or in front of The Bloat, he might try to hit you with his blood-beams, unless you stand behind him, and considered that the player isn't prepared, he will almost hit everytime. Very rarely he can be fought as a boss twice in the same game (in Nercopolis and Womb/Utero). Alternate Colors Green: Launches 3 IPECAC bombs randomly instead of blood shots upon landing. Also spawns 2 Chargers when spawning creep. This variant has a little less health and still fires the blood beams from its eyes. Gallery Ultimate lord isaac.png|Bloat in chest Bloat 1.png|Bloat Battle 1 Bloat color.png|Colored Bloat in the Chest Bloat color 2.png|Bloat alt color Bloat ingame.png|Bloat ingame Trivia *Bloat is a medical condition in which the stomach becomes overstretched by excessive gas content. *His Eyes seems to be affected by Skatole, making them slower. (similar to Boom Flies.) *Bloat's eyes seem to derive from Boom Flies in their AI as they move in a diagonal pattern and are slowed by Skatole. If you are killed by an eye, similar to Peep, the picture on the death note is of a Boom Fly. *When you get killed by the Bloat, his picture on the death note is that of Peep's. *Killing Peep in the Caves increases the chance of meeting The Bloat in the Womb. Video Category:Boss